Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletetion candidates. You may not vote for your own nominee, though. Voting will end a week later. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quadruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Here are the article candidates that were elected for deletion. Please voice your opinion so that we can have an un-biased vote. The Silmarils Status: Voting Votes For: 0/4, 0% Against: 4/4, 100% Neutral: 0/4, 0% Reason It reads like something out of some wierd fantasy RPG backstory (no offence.)Most of the charictars used there haven't even been created, and it doesn't make any sense anyway, as the power of The Elemental Amulets is in The Elemental Amulets, duh. I'm also fairly sure it's self-contridictory.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Deadline Feb. 2, 2009 For Against Heck no! Im going to '''make the other pages I MADE THE ARTICLE.IF IT GETS DELETED, THE ELEMENTAL AMULETS WILL HAVE NO POWER.YOU WANT TO DELETE THE AMULETS? BE MY GUEST! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 14:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Keep it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) HOLY EXPRESSIONS OF EXCITMENT! It needs to stay. Spy Guy Pers 16:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU INSANE??? IT DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE USA!!! YOU JUST DON'T EVER READ, DO YOU??? YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR YOUR OWN NOMINEE!!! DO YOU WANT DARKTAN TO WIN??? IF SO, RECEIVE MY UNAWARD GALLANTLY!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Sorry, I take it back. My mistake.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral The Shipwreck Status: STALE Votes For: 2/5, 40% Against: 2/5, 40% Neutral: 1/5, 20% Reason It isnt related to CP or USA at all, and Grumpydrawer never edits it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) For I agree. It is not related to the other articles at all and is an outcast. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ditto. Against *It has potential like The Happyface and Grumpydrawerrocks is devoted to that article. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. If we can somehow make it more CP-ish, it would be on a roll. Remember, I'' helped out the Happyface. It's another captain's log, I hope... it's got a chance, and it should have one. Plus, that image is ''incredible! ----TurtleShroom *Blahd. --Alex001 06:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral It is a little bad as it should be known as "The Grumpydrawer" or in the page should have a title known as "The Grupmydrawer", as it's kinda confusing. Anyway, it has lots of potential, like what I did to The Happyface. --Alex001 14:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Terribly Wretched Articles & Template:QuiteBad Votes For 1/2, 50% Against 1/2, 50% Netrual 0/2, 0% Deadline February 6, 2009 Reason Would you like to be insulted in a "Mild" manner? It isnt polite at all. Calling people's articles HORRIBLE is just a "Nice" way to insult them! I think it should be deleted. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:45, 30 January 2009 (UTC) For Ditto. It isn't actually needed, and I suggest that we also delete the template. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Even though I made the template... I seem to get confused. I just made it so that someone... someone could faithfully improve Antarctic Sea Cargo. Look at this! Airbus 360? It's not even planned yet!!! --Alex001 06:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Templates are a way of notifying the author of their article, whether it is being praised or needs improvement. Going so far as to insult someone's article is really low, not to mention that the template actually violates COC procedures. I'll quote one of the rules; The templates' message is quite disgusting, and I'm for the decision to delete them. (Talk to me!) Ditto A, B and C. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral Against There's a huge difference between "bad" and horrible. I say keep it. ----TurtleShroom Jo Momma For: 5 of 7 Against: 2 of 7 Neutral: 0 Reason: It was created out of boredom, used to link the term "Jo Momma" across the wiki, ---- You can vote on the talk page. ---- Three days until final decision. TurtleShroom